L'écho de deux âmes - Tome 1 : Silver serpentis & Golden Leonne
by corissandepoisson
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vus savez. L'histoire est sur le point de basculer... Vous croyez connaître la fin ? Qu'en sera t-il quand on chavire les destins ? La magie donne mille possibilité, Quand le sort semble s'acharner. Dramione, et réécriture d'une autre fin à partir de la sixième année de notre trio à Poudlard !
1. Avant propos

**Avant propos**

 _"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !"_

Voici une petite liste pour sûrement répondre à quelques questions que vous vous poserez !

Ma Fiction porte donc sur le couple Dramione mais surtout sur le personnage d'Hermione ! (Ma préférée, jouée par une sublime actrice de surcroit !)

J'ai lu beaucoup de Dramione et il est possible que vous retrouviez des idées similaire à d'autres Fanfiction

Je tire ma révérence d'ailleurs à beaucoup d'auteur que j'ai lu et qui m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire à mon tour

Si vous voulez plus d'information concernant les autres sites de publications de ma fic allez dans ma bio je la mettrais à jours régulièrement

Les reviews sont plus que bienvenue

Si vous aimez je continuerait mon histoire

Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas extraordinaires, ne vous attendez pas à pleurer dès le début ils me servent à poser la trame !

Je ne prétend en aucun cas égaler certains auteurs de fanfictions ou même JKR, leur travail est remarquable et je leur laisse

Je suis simplement ici pour donner ma version de ce que j'aurais imaginer pour Drago et Hermione

Alors oui si vous voyez des similitudes avec d'autres fanfiction ne me haïssait pas et ne venez pas me dire que je suis une plagieuse qui n'a pas d'imagination, blablabla, car après tout nous PLAGIONS TOUS JKR au final à faire des fanfictions

Pour vos reviews je vous répondrait en message privé ! ;)

Ah oui sans oublier les descriptions physiques pour les personnages peuvent soit venir du livre soit du film, mais pour les personnages principaux je me baserais vraiment sur le films

Sur ceux j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez car moi je ne suis jamais pleinement contente de mon travail !

Que dire de plus ?

"Méfaits accompli"

Sincèrement vôtre.

Corissande


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- Prophéties et attaques –

Londres- Fin Août, avant leur 5ème année à Poudlard.

Une heure du matin sonnait à Big Ben en cette nuit effroyablement froide. Une température anormalement glaciale si l'on tenait compte du mois de canicule qui l'avait précédé. La lune était pleine et le silence comme le seul éclat pouvant briser l'austère froidure de cette nuit obscure. Aucun moldu n'osait s'aventurer dehors, comme si par intuition ils savaient que le mal avait élu domicile dans la capitale, jusqu'à l'aube.

Une ombre planait sur la Tamise, une ombre malfaisante et épouvantable, gelant tout sur son passage. Cette silhouette frôlait les murs tel un humain fuyant la peste et se glissa sous terre par un accès dont le caractère mystérieux attisait la curiosité de l'ignorance moldue. L'astre blanc donnait écho au vide sonore.

Elle déboucha sur un lieu inconnu du commun des mortels, un long couloir sombre, parqueté d'un bois brun. Le long corridor, formé par une enfilade de cheminées de pierre d'une couleur aussi profonde que la nuit et luisant de vert, débouchait sur une vaste agora qui avait en son centre un grand bassin surmonté de trois statues en or d'une taille démesurée. Plus loin se dressait une autre immense sculpture, elle aussi constituée du précieux métal doré, représentant un sorcier en robe de magie, pointant sa baguette vers l'une des milliers de lucarne qui ornait les murs titanesques, celle du bureau du ministre de la magie. Derrière cette statue, se trouvait un énorme trou qui paraissait sans fin lui aussi habillé de part et d'autre par les mêmes fenêtres aux briques rouge que le reste de l'endroit.

La devanture du ministère de la magie apparaissait à l'ombre comme une proie facile, dont elle se délectait déjà d'outrager l'entrée. Le fantôme d'ébène, encagoulé dans la capuche de sa robe noire, volait sans toucher terre le long des couloirs du ministère dans un but dont elle seule connaissait la noirceur abominable. Elle répandait sur son passage une trainée d'ensorcèlements noirs, délétères, pareils au fond de son âme. Les portes s'ouvraient à la volée sur son passage comme si elles sentaient la présence maléfique de l'entité en ces lieux et redoutaient son courroux. Une aura diabolique régnait alors sur son chemin, dans un climat qui paralysait jusqu'à la moelle.

Parvenue à son but, la silhouette esquissa un sourire psychotique qui respirait le mal de tout son être devant une porte qui scellait le destin de toute chose en ce monde. La salle des prophéties. Elle revenait ici pour la deuxième fois en cet été, et cette fois-ci elle aurait la fin de ce qu'elle cherchait, ou plutôt la deuxième partie de la prophétie qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle l'avait pressentie, comme un flash, il y en avait une autre, et elle l'avait vu. Sa place, dans une vision.

L'huis pivota sur lui-même, et l'ombre entra dans une grande pièce où régnait un froid intense, aussi vaste qu'une église, et remplie de rangées d'immenses étagères. Sur celles-ci reposaient des centaines de petits globes de verre poussiéreux, sous lesquels étaient collées de minuscules étiquettes jaunies. Des chandeliers étaient fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons émettant une lueur bleutée. L'éclairage y était donc très faible : les chandeliers étant situés aux deux extrémités de chaque rangée, cela signifiait que depuis un côté, l'autre bout était plongé dans les ténèbres. Certains globes diffusaient une pâle lumière intérieure mais d'autres étaient sombres et ternes.

La silhouette retira sa capuche dévoilant un visage diaphane aux grands yeux bleus dont les pupilles qui étaient fendues aspiraient le mal, et dont les arrêtes du nez n'étaient pas apparentes. Seules deux petites fentes, à l'instar d'un serpent, apparaissaient encore comme vestige de ce nez autrefois humain. Il lui fut aisé de parcourir la longue salle et de trouver ce qu'elle convoitait tant. Dans ses mains blanches dont les longs doigts étaient incrustés de longs ongles cornus, la petite boule s'éclaira et une voix rauque comme irréelle se fit entendre :

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Mais celui-ci n'est pas seul. Ils seront trois, trois amis et le maître doit se méfier de l'un d'entre eux. Le garçon se livrera et mourra pour accomplir la première prophétie. Mais ce sera l'un des deux autres qui achèvera la tâche qui lui est dû, soutenu par le dernier d'entre eux. »_

Les paroles flottaient encore dans l'air rigoureux tandis que la voix continuait, s'adressant directement à son inquisiteur :

 _« Prend garde Maître des ténèbres, tu es celui dont on ne doit prononcer le nom, mais une force bien plus puissante est sur le point de tout balayer. Une force que les personnes comme toi ne soupçonnent pas… »_

Tandis que le timbre s'éteignait dans une sorte de râle mourant, laissant place au calme, la rage s'empara alors de la silhouette, et le visage crispé, elle brisa la sphère et disparu dans un nuage noir emplis de haine et de ténèbres.

oOo

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Brusquement. Comme coupée de son sommeil par une force qui la dépassait. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers sa fenêtre entrebâillée, dont les rideaux voletaient avec le vent, et scruta la lune. Le froid lui mordit le visage dans sa contemplation de l'astre qui brillait intensément. Elle aurait juré que celui-ci voulait lui passer un message pendant un instant. Elle avait cru apercevoir un visage, son visage… Non c'était impossible ! Sûrement le reste de son songe agité. Elle retourna dans son lit hantée par la vision qu'elle avait cru voir. Non c'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Une heure douze du matin.

Hermione Granger.

oOo

Il ouvrit les yeux. Brusquement. Comme coupé de son sommeil par une force qui le dépassait. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers sa fenêtre entrebâillée, dont les rideaux voletaient avec le vent, et scruta la lune. Le froid lui mordit le visage dans sa contemplation de l'astre qui brillait intensément. Il aurait juré que celui-ci voulait lui passer un message pendant un instant. Il avait cru apercevoir un visage, son visage… Non c'était impossible ! Sûrement le reste de son songe agité. Il retourna dans son lit hanté par la vision qu'il avait cru voir. Non c'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Une heure douze du matin.

Drago Malefoy.

oOo

Londres- Fin Août avant leur 6ème année à Poudlard.

En cette après-midi le temps pluvieux londonien était bien loin de soucier les habitants de la métropole, un grand soleil régnait en maître.

Mais celui qui avait prévu que cela dure, se trompait. Le Mage Noir en avait décidé bien autrement. Peu à peu le ciel s'assombri, tellement que les personnes dans leur bureau s'avançait vers leur fenêtres, tentant de comprendre l'origine de cette soudaine noirceur qui saturait le dôme de la ville. Les météorologues avait pourtant prévu un grand beau temps jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Des coups de tonnerre d'abord lointains se firent entendre, se rapprochant un peu plus que le nuage sombre répandait son venin. L'obscurité envahie alors peu à peu la ville, la plongeant dans un noir abyssal. Les buildings devinrent des vitres reflétant les ténèbres de ce qui s'annonçait peu à peu comme un mauvais présage.

Les moldus commençaient à se demander si ce à quoi ils assistaient était bien vrai. Les cumulus se paraient alors peu à peu de lumières de façon aléatoire, laissant échapper les grondements du diable. L'ambiance était électriquement sinistre et apparu alors sortant de nulle part un nuage en forme de tête de mort laissant échapper des nuées couleur encre. Tout le monde ici retenait son souffle comme si le destin du monde se jouait sous leurs yeux.

Les traits noirs prirent alors une vitesse vertigineuse fonçant sur le centre de la ville et ses badauds. Elles évitèrent l'obélisque et se précipitèrent à travers les rues jusqu'à Piccadilly Circus, jalonnant entre les lampadaires, les moldus et les bus.

La première attaque fut rapide et sans pitié. Les jets s'écrasèrent contre les différentes vitrines des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, créant des explosions et des feux sur leur passage. Des sorciers furent propulsés à terre sous la violence des impacts et des explosions. Des sors furent jetés, des personnes enlevés, avant que tout redeviennent calme comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

La seconde attaque fut elle d'autant plus spectaculaire que les ombres malfaisantes s'attaquèrent au Millénium Bridge. Elles vrillèrent autour du pont qui à son tour se secoua et se tordit jusqu'à ce que les câbles qui le maintenait, cèdent sous les torsions. Les personnes qui se tenaient dessus courrait difficilement vers l'extrémité la plus proche ou se tenait fermement aux barrières. Le pont se souleva dans un dernier mouvement, se rompit et s'effondra dans l'eau.

C'est enfin que les nuées s'élevèrent vers leur antre originaire et disparurent, laissant derrière elles, carnage, morts, chaos et désolation.

Un seul mot restait sur les lèvres et dans les esprits : « Mangemort ». La signature du Seigneur des ténèbres émis alors un son fatal, comme la promesse d'un lendemain sanglant.


End file.
